


Thunder nights (no, not baby Cheondung's)

by bahh1



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Block B are a bunch of pussies so they decide to… fuck their way out of a thunder storm. 3 smuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/5

Yeah, we all know Block B can talk big and shit but in reality, they were a bunch of pussies clamped in one bedroom one night, scared of the thunder like wee babies.

 

The lightning struck and Jihoon shrieked in a really girly voice, like the girls in horror movies, and everyone made a mental note to laugh at him the next day.

 

Kyung held onto Jiho like his dear greasy life depended on it, making it hard for the latter to breathe properly since his lungs were being crushed by a human-sized Kyungcumber.

 

Minhyuk’s situation wasn’t much better either, he was squished against the cold wall and a weeping Ukwon and his arms the younger was laying on were starting to get numb and Minhyuk was pretty sure that if the storm wouldn’t end soon, they’d have to amputate his upper limbs for sure.

 

 

“O-okay, chillax, guys, let’s count how far the storm is o-ugh-okay?” When Jaehyo was in the middle of his big-boy speech, a clash of thunder stroke throughout the air and he held tighter onto Taeil (he had slipped into TaePyo’s bed, unnoticed, a couple of minutes ago).

 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD JAEHYO, YOU LITTLE SHIT, I HAD A HEART ATTACK!” Taeil managed to squeak out, pushing the ulzzang off the bed with his leg that wasn’t tied into the two of Jihoon’s.  (‘Mine’ Jihoon mouthed to Jaehyo, holding onto Taeil.)

 

“Why does no one love me in here..” Jaehyo mumbled, getting onto the top bunk bed again, sobbing a little.

 

“Cause you’re a homo, das why, man.” Jiho stated, as a matter of fact, trying to pry Kyung off him but ending up on his stomach, crushed against the uncomfortable mattress.

 

“Yeah, Jiho, and you’re not. Nope. Totally hetero right here. Neon signs of all the colours of the rainbow, saying ‘straight’ pointing at you. While Kyung is sucking your dic—“ Ukwon didn’t have the chance to finish because the lightning struck again and Ukwon was now busy burying his face into Minhyuk’s chest (Bless his boyfriend for having a wide hot god damn chest and for wearing a super fluffy PJ top for bed that night).

 

“L-let’s count the fishies and see how far the storm is, okay?”  Taeil finally squeaked out, squishing Jihoon almost as hard as Jihoon was squishing him. They were going to count 1-Mississippi, 2-Mississippi, 3-Mississippi to determine how far the thunder was coming from. Only with fishies, I guess.

 

“Why fishies? Can we count like.. hot babes or guys or something.  Or butts..” Kyung fell into a deep thought of what he should count and only got out of his train of thought when Jiho heaved a huff that sounded something like MPMFH and Kyung realized he was sitting on top of his boyfriend’s head for some time but, meh. The bitch was still alive.

 

“You assbutt, Kyung. Why would we count butts?!” Jiho was finally able to breathe but was determined to get some (sexual) revenge from Kyung for suffocating him.

 

“Okay, everyone count whatever the fuck they want. The lightning’s gonna strike in a second so shut your homo mouths!” Minhyuk glared around the dark room, judging the crap out of everyone. Except Ukwon cause Ukwon was his babe and his favourite.

 

They all got up into a seating position, Jaehyo’s annoyingly long legs dangling off to the side of his bunk bed and Jihoon had to slap them to get them out of his disheveled hair.

 

The lightning struck and everyone turned into a pussy again for a second, holding onto everybody (Jaehyo held onto his piglet), then started counting.

 

Kyung counted dicks

Jiho counted Hello Kitties but he had to say it quicker since his word was the longest

Minhyuk counted (Kwonnie) smiles

Ukwon counted lamps since that was the only thing that came to his mind in the heat of his panicing

Jaehyo counted Jaehyo’s (of course)

Taeil counted his fishies

And Jihoon counted Taeil hyuuuuungs along with weeping sounds and he wasn’t really counting but screaming for Taeil every time everyone said a number.

 

They got to count to two and the thunder boomed, shaking the ground “YEAH OKAY, FUCK THIS, WE AIN’T COUNTING NO MORE!” Jiho slapped Kyung’s hands away from him, diving under his covers, his boyfriend joining him right after. It’s every man for himself in thunder, Jiho thought.

 

After a couple of hours, the thunder didn’t seem to stop what it was doing – uh.. thundering and creeping every Block B member out and almost making them shit themselves.

 

So, Taeil, Minhyuk and Zico came to a realization, at the same time

And it was like the scene from a movie where everyone comes to a realization at the same time

And it looks like the screen is a mirror cut in three triangular parts in where everyone’s faces who realized the thing are and they all say that thing they realized all at once.

Nam talking about? (You should watch more movies if you don’t!)

 

Aaaanyways, Taeil, Minhyuk and Ziaco all realized there was only one thing to do to distract their boyfriends from the storm.

 

Fucking them to oblivion.

 


	2. 2/5

 

After about twenty minutes of silence (with whimpers, shuffling of bedsheets, shrieks of horror and, of course, thunder), Minhyuk decides to put his plan to practice.

 

“Hey, babe~” He coos into Ukwon’s ear, making sure his lips ghost against the skin slightly, “You want your boyfriend to make you forget allll~ about the thunder?” he flashes his famous smirky-kind-of smile towards the younger.

 

“…….. Lee Minhyuk, are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Ukwon pushes away from the latter a little, looking at him kinda disgusted.

 

“I think that depends on what you’re thinking what I’m thinking what you’re thinking what I’m thinking..”  the smirk never left the elder’s face.

 

“.. I have no idea what the fuck you just said but if you were thinking about sex..” Ukwon looks at him with his mouth in a straight line.

  
“.. I’m up for that, babe!” whatever he can do to get that devil’s thundering sound out of his head, to be honest.

 

Well, that went well, Minhyuk thinks as he pulls Ukwon out of the room with him.

 

Okay, that went better than well, Minhyuk thinks when Ukwon pushes him against the only kitchen counter, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

 

Yeah, their teeth clink a couple of (hundred million) times because Ukwon jerks upwards every time it thunders or the lightning strikes but to Minhyuk, it is kind of perfect in their own little way.

 

And it feels like Ukwon is holding onto his boyfriend for dear life.

 

The older turns them around so Ukwon is now squished between Minhyuk and the counter, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off.

 

„Wow, shit it's cold out here!“ Ukwon dares,  _dares_ to lick his lips while smirking and holding onto his nonexistent boobs to un-cold himself (pretty sure that's not a word but meh) and Minhyuk could feel his dick twitch a little.

 

“As much as I love your fluffy PJs, babe, I need them off your body.” Ukwon smirks at the other’s turned-on face and pulls his pants off.

 

“Oh shit, it  _is_  cold!” Minhyuk can almost feel his balls shrink at the cold air.

 

“You should heat us up then, huh?” Minhyuk swears he would actually come without even touching the other, only on the flirting Ukwon’s so good at. Shit.

 

“Mm, sure.”  He nuzzles into the older’s hair right above his hair and some of it gets stuck in his nose passage and he friggen sneezes right in the other’s ear when the thunder strikes so Ukwon has a double heart-attack and punches him in the arm.

 

“Wow, way to spoil the mood!” Ukwon dares to pout at the older so Minhyuk cleans his snot with the verge of his PJ top that’s still on him to the younger’s dismay and pulls the damn fabric off and Ukwon’s bottoms right after that.

 

“Is  _this_  spoiling you mood too, babe?” he turns the younger around swiftly, pushing him against the kitchen counter and Ukwon moans, wild and loud. Shit, the counter is cold as heckydoodles!

 

“Oh my god, babeEE~” The kitty’s half hard-on pushes towards the ice cold surface while a burning hot member of his boyfriend is grinding between his asscheeks. The sensation is so weird and hot at the same time and Ukwon is feeling himself going crazy in the speed of lightning. 

 

And speaking of lightning, Minhyuk thinks Ukwon’s butt looks the prettiest when the lightning strikes and the shadows play along the curves of the muscles just when he pulls them open to push his lubed member in.

 

“Oh my god, ohhh my god, ohmygod wait wait--!” Ukwon tries to push Minhyuk’s body away from him, because he’s trembling so freaking much he thinks he’s going to black out.

 

“Don’t you ‘oh my god’ me, babe.” Wow how dare he smirk and push his member through the ring of muscles, that gorgeous piece of shit! Ukwon curses under his breath, glaring at his boyfriend, a giant-ass tremor starting from his butt and spreading throughout his body.

 

Minhyuk likes to start off slow and gather speed along the way, just sayin’..

And it makes Ukwon crazy god damn!!!!1

 

At some point Minhyuk’s thrusts become so rigid, so hard and out of pace that Ukwon hits his head on the pots and pans hanging on the shelves in front of them.

 

“Oh, shit, that hurt, yeah, no, don’t stop babe~” is pretty much what comes out of Ukwon’s mouth while the kitchenware clatters against his head and each other, banging while they were banging. Bangception, yo. (Bang Yongguk would be proud. Or C.A.P.)

 

When the lightning strikes and thunder booms again, Ukwon grabs one of the pans to keep himself up cause he’s still scared shitless and apparently, to save him from the thunder, only problem’s that the dancer’s arms feel like jelly from the high sexing and scary thunder and the pan falls on the floor, clattering something else that was in there for some reason.

 

Minhyuk is a bit scared that Jaehyo would come out of the room, wondering what happened in the kitchen.

 

And burn his retinas from the sight in front of him.

 

But it would serve him right, that nosy bastard.

 

Apparently, Minhyuk is actually lost in the thought because his moving has lowered to a minimum until his boyfriend moans out a “Fuck, move babe, I’m close..”

 

“Ah, I was just thinking that Jaehyo might—“

 

“Are you thinking of Jaehyo while you’re fucking me?” wow you’ve done it now, Minhyuk. Ukwon actually screeched and he never screeches.

 

“No! Just,.. don’t make so much noise!” The older forces Ukwon’s face towards him and kisses him long and hard, picking up the pace again.

 

After exactly 7 lightning strikes, Ukwon comes into Minhyuk’s hand who had been palming him for exactly 6 lightning strikes. The kitty’s eyes turn upwards, disappearing under his eyelids, looking a little like a scene from the exorcist and Minhyuk kinda freaked out a little,

 

turning his boyfriend’s face towards him, Minhyuk kisses him, rough and wet, coming into his lover.

 

“…. Oh my god, babe.” Was the only thing that came out of Ukwon’s mouth, his brain still dead.

 

“Can you stop talking about other men while we’re fucking!” Minhyuk mocks Ukwon’s blurt-out from earlier and Ukwon tries, really hard, to look like he’s mad at his boyfriend but failing miserably because he moans like a slut when his boyfriend pulls out of him.

 

~

 

“Of course I would clean the kitchen. I’m a good boyfriend, that’s why!” Minhyuk says as a matter of fact, turning to pick up the last pots that were still on the ground on top of each other.

 

He turns back when he hears Ukwon hopping up to sit onto the kitchen counter and the view that welcomes him..

There he is – Kim Yukwon, with the most gorgeous angelic smile in the world, sitting, legs as wide open and they could,  his dick almost in contact with the white surface of the table. Lee Minhyuk chokes on his own drool. And the thunder is long forgotten when the two go for round two.


	3. 3/5

“Yeah, okay, I didn’t sign up to see this shit..” Kyung mumbles, sneaking to the TV-room with Zico while a wild Ubomb couple is getting it down and dirty in the kitchen area.

 

“Jaehyo hyung has to sanitize the whole kitchen tomorrow..” the younger of the two doesn't really care cause he knows the ulzzang would do it before breakfast so it didn’t really concern them.

 

“So.. what’re we gonna do now?” Kyung asks, looking at all the shit covering their TV room, only the two emergency mattresses kind-of clean.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you till you cry when you come!” Zico’s face is as pervy as always, to be honest.

 

“You wouldn’t dare..” Kyung’s face, on the other hand, is filled with horror and Jiho decides to just push him on the newly-found sex bed.

 

“Wait, shit..” a great BANG BANG BANG is heard from the kitchen (ruining their make-out session) and Kyung is pretty sure someone died in there but he has no time for small matters right now..

 

Instead he’s trying really hard to grab onto something, anything really, and that something is apparently Zico.

 

“Hey babe..” Zico coos into Kyung's ear, kinda rubbing his head against the younger's shoulder like a cat “You wanna like.. get out of your clothes so I could fuck you or something?”

 

“...And they say romance is dead.” Kyung mumbles, then opens his zipper and the upper button of his pants dramatically for Zico to carry on, making sure the eye roll he sent towards his boyfriend is well seen.

 

Jiho finishes taking off his pants and underwear along with his own, staring at Kyung while the elder finishes his dramatic act so he could get this show on the road.

 

They’re both half hard already, excited from the moment they sneaked out of the bedroom and Jiho thinks it’s the best time to rub their cocks together while Kyung shakes all over, tremors starting from his dick spreading all over his body, ending with fuzzy fingertips and toes.

 

“Fuck, Jiho, please..” the thing that ticks Jiho off is Kyung begging for him so he holds the elder in place by holding onto the back of his thighs while he keeps frotting against the latter, putting more force into it.

 

Kyung has to physically pry Jiho off his body cause if he doesn’t, he’s gonna come embarrassingly fast and Jiho would make fun of him till the day he dies. So he kicks Jiho in the stomach, and the latter yelps, landing onto his butt, crushing some potato chips that were innocently chilling on the floor.

 

“The fuck?” Jiho is super confused, just sitting there with his dick hanging in the air.

 

Kyung turns around, kneeling with his butt up in the air, cheek squished into the mattress, “Oh my god, Jiho, just, please fuck me!”

 

“K.”

 

Shit, this is getting better and better, Jiho grins, getting on his knees and spreading Kyung’s legs further apart. You would never know this, but under the ghetto-ass XL clothes and baggy jeans, Kyung has a really nice ass.

 

He kisses Kyung’s right butt cheek before taking the bottle of lube to prep the elder and grab a condom that he conveniently took with him from the bedroom.

 

Kyung buries his face into the dirty mattress cause he doesn’t want to sound weak (nor like a slut) when Jiho spreads his butt cheeks apart, making his moan dissolve in the fabric covering his mouth.

 

When Jiho is all the way inside him, the younger trembles all over his body, his hips jerking back and forth involuntarily and Kyung feels a surge of pride welling up in him because he’s the one making Jiho feel this good right now.

 

Jiho has a unique curve on his member and it touches all the right places in Kyung so he has to physically hold himself back from crying and coming right away. To think that they’ve been together for so long already, you’d think they’d be sick of each other already but it’s actually the opposite – they’ve learned the tricks to make each other feel good (and usually use them at their advantage).

 

Jiho has been rocking them back and forth for some time now, occasionally pulling Kyung up to kiss him or bite his back playfully and Kyung begs him to take their shirts off, so he does. He can be a nice boyfriend for once!

 

“Uh, go harder, Jiho~” Kyung moans out, all out of breath and looking as gorgeous as ever, looking behind him, straight into his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

Jiho complies, holding onto the elder’s waist to stop him from moving and shoving his dick as far up his ass as he could before pulling it almost out.

 

When Kyung dares, DARES to look behind him the next time, he sees Jiho with almost a fatherly smile on his lips, looking straight at Kyung’s ass; Jiho loves to pull completely out of him and only tease his ass with the tip of his member: dipping it in, pulling out and dipping it in again.

 

‘Oh my god, Jiho, stop’, Kyung groans, his arms that had been holding himself up kinda giving out and now he’s laying on the mattress with only his butt sticking out and Jiho knows that this is the position he can reach Kyung’s prostate so he goes all in, probing with his member while cradling Kyung’s dick with his palm and the elder heaves a series of 8 different moans and groans while the thunder booms in the background, blending it into a beautiful harmony.

 

Jiho decides to try his luck and goes at it even rougher than before. He knows Kyung would tell him if he didn’t enjoy the slight pain he was sure he was causing him. Instead Kyung moans out something along the lines of ‘Oh my god, your cock is so good~’ and Jiho pushes his eyes closed, holding himself back because he doesn’t want to finish before Kyung.

 

The younger is a bit scared, he feels like he’s going to break Kyung in pieces, so he lets go of his hips while one hand is still on his member, trying to keep his distance but Kyung pulls his arm back to his hips and tells him to hold him tighter cause his fingers digging into his skin feel so fuckin’ good.

 

“If you’re this kinky, I wonder how you’d feel about spanking..” Jiho voices his thought and with that, Kyung comes with an immense moan that carries out for a whole minute, the pitch heightening with every thrust Jiho makes, Kyungs eyes are stinging a little, watering because fuck, this feels wonderful. No, more than that. It feels perfect!

 

Jiho comes, too, yes, kind-of trite, but with Kyung’s name on his swollen lips.

 

“Oh my god, nononono, stay,” Kyung is not ready to be parted from Jiho and he’s still coming down from his high, little droplets of white stars speeding through his eyes even when he’s opened them already and Kyung reaches to hold onto Jiho’s ass to physically prevent him from moving.

 

~

 

“Oh, by the way, I didn’t cry when I came so you owe me!” Kyung beams, being cradled by Jiho on the shitty mattress in all their naked glory.

 

To be honest, Jiho gave him the benefit of the doubt cause in fact, he saw the other’s face, so close to crying but fucking him into a mattress and making him come until he cries is something Jiho will forever strive to achieve.

 

Instead, Jiho kisses him and accidentally bites his lip cause it thunders out of the blue (they kinda turned the thundering off the whole time of their sexing) and Kyung starts bickering and yelling curses at him so Jiho hugs him tighter to his chest, hoping his darling boyfriend would just shut the fuck up and go to sleep already.

 


	4. 4/5

“H-hyung..” Pyo mumbles, drawing little circles onto Taeil’s chest with the pads of his fingers, the maknae’s face pretty much squished into his armpit with Taeil’s arm around him.

 

“Y-yes, Jihoonie..?” Taeil doesn’t know why he’s so nervous about, they’ve done it countless times before (Yeah, not really countless, cause Taeil knows it’s exactly 92,5 times and that 0,5 was when he jerked Pyoji off backstage and was so unmannerly interrupted by a ‘You shitfaces, we’re going on stage in like 2 minutes, put your dicks back in your pants!’ from Zico, RUDE MUCH?!).

 

“Hyuuuuuuung~” the younger’s face squishes from the armpit to Taeil’s neck to his ear to his eyes and he can feel Pyo’s breath tickling his eyelashes and nose as he moves downwards and he could now feel it on his lips and—

 

“Mmmmwmm~” which roughly translates to ‘what are you doing you little cute honey buns’ and Taeil kinda feels his brain turning into mush when he moans into the kiss quietly, much like a sigh.

 

“Hyung do you mind distracting me while it’s still thundering?” Jihoon asks after a while of kissing and rolling around on the mattress with the other, slightly flinching every time the thunder strikes.

 

Taeil contemplates, looking at a certain part of their ceiling, right over Jihoon’s head, “..The weather forecast said it would last the whole night and probably the whole day tomorrow..”

 

_oh_

 

Jihoon smirks, moving into Taeil’s field of vision again, kissing him senseless.

 

They are in the middle of discarding their PJs and Jihoon is so painfully slow that Taeil thinks he’s gonna die of old age before they actually get the annoying fabric off themselves so he gives the younger a helping hand, pulling at his pants quite roughly and it makes Jihoon laugh.

 

The older tugs off Jihoon's pants with his big toes (damn right it’s awesome having a small body and anyone who disagrees is wrong and probably smells bad!)

 

Jihoon pulls off Taeil’s PJ shirt and lets it fly behind him like in the movies and when Taeil pulls on the verge of Jihoon’s shirt, the friggen neck piece gets stuck on his giant head and they struggle for a good 2, 3 minutes with Taeil trying to yank it off him and the maknae sobbing ‘it hurts’.

 

It feels weirdly satisfying when they actually get the shirt off his face and there is a red line around the younger’s face and he just looks so adorable; “My Cocomong~” Taeil takes his face between his palms and guides Jihoon in for a kiss and the younger giggles into it cause he loves loves LOVES the nickname the main singer has given him.

 

Jihoon always waits until Taeil is comfortable enough before moving because Taeillie hyung comes first. No pun intended. Maybe.

 

This time Taeil is pretty stretched and too horny to just stand around waiting for the morning to come with birds chirping and being fuckin’ annoying and disturbing their sleep so Taeil starts to move himself, first kind-of wiggling with his butt, making Jihoon’s dick move inside him and gradually starting to pull Jihoon in with the backs of his calves, urging him towards the smaller.

 

Jihoon starts (fuckin’ finally!) rocking back and forth, but he has this stupid grin on his face and Taeil wants nothing more than to kiss it until his face falls off, to be honest. And him heaving little  _ooh, aah_ ’s do wonders for Jihoon, as he has realized so he does just that.

 

Since ‘being the girl’ is still a touchy subject for Taeil, he somehow switches their positions and is now straddling the younger but it’s hard for him to move, he’s hot and tired and his brain isn’t really functioning anymore so he lets Jihoon rock him up and down on his dick until he gets his shit together and manages to move by himself.

 

It’s weird because while Taeil is so freaking hot (and bothered), while Jihoon is completely ay-okay, his fingers moving around Taeil’s wrists and up from his forearms onto his shoulders are completely dry and kind-of warm and Taeil doesn’t like that shit. So he starts moving until Jihoon is a panting mess under him, trying to grab onto the sheets behind him like a victim in a horror movie or something so Taeil grabs his hands and intertwines their fingers instead.

 

Jihoon thinks of this as a golden opportunity to flip them over again because he prefers making Taeil feel good instead of Taeil making him feel good (he also almost came already cause Taeil looked super pretty and hot and just.. out of this world! Jihoon suppresses his urge to make an alien joke at this time).

 

They’re still holding hands when things get really heated, Jihoon rocking into Taeil in a fast pace..

 

And that’s when it starts.

That thing Taeil does.

That one little thing.

 

You see, when Taeil gets all excited and horny,

He giggles.

It’s so beautifully gorgeous and cute that Pyo Jihoon just wants to fuck him in the mattress for a whole week.

 

He opts to kissing every part of the guy under him though, until he’s moving so much it’s impossible to get his lips on Taeillie anymore so he just fucks into him, panting and moaning.

 

There's also a thing that Pyo Jihoon does.

That one (not so little) thing.

You see, when Pyo Jihoonie gets excited, he starts yelling and rapping.

“Ayo~ Mother father~ Yo let me frick you Taeillie hyung~ yeah~  my cutie little Taeillie hyung~ ayo~ SWAGGG~” along those lines.

 

It's a disturbing act, really. And Taeil has to force himself to come down from his high and make up a distraction for that crazy person before he wakes up the whole neighborhood.

That distraction is usually kissing the shit out of him to shut him up, to be honest.

                     

So, Taeil reaches up for Jihoon again, circling his hands around the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss, only problem is, Jihoon has no intention of stopping his thrusting so they’re kind-of bbeo-bbeo’ing the whole time; Jihoon’s tummy rubbing into Taeil’s member between them.

 

Taeil groans out a ‘touch it’ and Jihoon is more than happy to do just that. He reaches between them and his fingers grace over the tip of his penis and Taeil is already coming with a long whine until Jihoon reaches his orgasm with a groan of his own.

 

There’s this long pause and it feels like the air got sucked out of the room as the two of them stay connected, hugging the daylights out of each other until the thunder booms again and Jihoon pulls out in the heat of panic and Taeil feels all empty on the inside,

 

“Throw the condom away, don’t just stand there with your dick hanging!” Taeil hiss-whispers at the younger and Jihoon thinks it’ll be hilarious if he pulls the condom off him with a plop and swing it around over his head.

 

(tbh it’s the greatest idea but Taeil doesn’t think so)

 

The eldest is sleepy and waves his hand for Jihoon to get in bed for sleepy snuggles again.

 


	5. 5/5

What did Ahn Jaehyo ever do to deserve this?  
  
He cleaned after himself (cause all the assholes he lives with are filthy pigs)

He helped his dongsaengs (like that one time Ukwon got his dick stuck between the toilet seat..)

He was respectful towards the elders (he once helped this old woman who afterwards grabbed his ass and gave him citruses)

He went to church (when it was late in the afternoon and didn’t ruin his beauty sleep)

 

He actually felt his soul die when he heard Taeil heave his first pre-orgasm giggles, pulling the covers over his head and hoping God would put him out of his misery and stab him with the lightning bolt cracking outside of his window.

 

And when he finally escapes the bedroom (after Taeil and Jihoon fell asleep cuddling), he sees a butt-naked ZiKyung couple snoring and slobbering all over the mattresses in the TV room and when Jaehyo hurries to the bathroom to throw some hot water into his eyes in hopes it would burn his retinas, he catches Ubomb in a very compromising position in the shower.

 


End file.
